heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Face to Face
Character Played As Scott Shelby Overview Scott Shelby takes revenge on Charles Kramer for attempting to kill him and Lauren Winter. Walkthrough You start in Lauren's car outside the Kramer mansion. You must remove the handbrake and then accelerate to ram open the gate. Scott will then ram through the wall of the mansion, knocking down a guard. You then get out the car and pull a gun. After that, you have to kick open the door and kill all 18 guards all around the mansion in a string of QTE events. Wait too long or press the wrong button and you get shot and if you get shot 3 times, you will fail the mission, and the chapter will end quickly. After dealing with the guards, you enter Kramer's office, where he pulls out a gun. Scott punches away the gun and grabs Kramer before he can shoot and violently beats him. While beating him, an enraged Scott demands answers from Kramer and blames him for Lauren's death (If she died). You first accuse him of covering up for his son, believing he is the Origami Killer. Kramer then claims that his son Gordi was only trying to be like the killer; the death of the child was an accident. Then you ask why he put flowers on John Sheppard's grave; he owned the construction site where he died and continues to feel guilty about it. Kramer claims that John's twin brother was adopted; by whom, he doesn't know, although Sheppard's mother might. If Lauren has died, Kramer attempts to tempt Scott over to his side by saying she was a "useless whore", and that he can offer Scott all the girls he wants. Scott gets in Kramer's face and tells him never to say Lauren's name again. As he is about to leave Kramer is suddenly stricken by a heart attack. You can either give him the pills in the desk drawer, or leave him to die. If you choose to save Kramer, he will say "Thank you, you saved my life," to which Scott replies "I already regret it," and leaves the mansion. If not, Kramer will desperately call out to Scott to come back as he leaves. *If the player waits too long, Kramer will eventually die of his heart attack and Scott will be shown standing over him with an emotionless look on his face. Trophy Preserving "Perfect Crime": Let Kramer die. "Invincible Scott" Kill all of Kramer's guards without getting shot. "Kind Hearted" Give Kramer his pills. Trivia *During this mission Scott must be using extended magazines, judging by the fact he fired nearly twenty bullets without reloading, in a weapon that is normally only able to hold up to 16 rounds. *To be cruel you can get Kramer's pills out of the drawer and walk out, but this is just the same as walking out without the pills. *Once you are face to face with Charles Kramer, during a brief fighting sequence you have the choice to throw him to the left or right. No matter which way you decide to throw him, Scott will hurl him towards the left (his left). *If Lauren is killed in Trapped, Scott will still be shown in her car in the beginning, also the diagolue between Scott and Kramer will extend. *SPOILER - This is the second chapter in a row where Scott cannot die. Category:Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters